


【勋兴】《质子》7

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 4





	【勋兴】《质子》7

文/夏序清和草未歇

7

离得太近了，张艺兴似乎连吴世勋的呼吸声都听得到，是带着克制的，在忍耐之中流露出些许不容易被察觉的急切。  
张艺兴恍惚了一个瞬间。  
没有被珍视过的经历，所以很难相信被爱。  
大概人生经历的种种早就刻画下了难以改变的性格底色。

吴世勋的手搭在张艺兴的腰上，张艺兴的背贴着吴世勋的胸口，像是无声的僵持。  
吴世勋的脸还在张艺兴的边上，气息从耳际一路下滑到颈子上，张艺兴坚持不住，缩了缩脖子。吴世勋一向对张艺兴的软肋拿捏的到位，看到面前的人虽然没有转身，但是耳朵诚实的逐渐变红，伴随着身体的轻颤，脸蛋上一定也已经泛起了红晕。  
“走着来的么？”吴世勋把头搁在张艺兴的颈窝上。  
张艺兴轻轻地摇头，“不是。”  
吴世勋突然站直，张艺兴感到身上一轻，心下忐忑，下意识拉住了吴世勋的衣襟。  
吴世勋低头看到张艺兴的小手，攥得紧紧的，伸手握住，正遇上张艺兴抬头。  
张艺兴的目光与吴世勋触到时，像被蛰了一下，声音小得像蚊子哼，“求你，别在这儿…”  
说完就低下了头，手还被吴世勋握着。

整个人被拉着往前走了几步，吴世勋坐在书桌前头，拉着张艺兴坐到了自己腿上。  
张艺兴想站起来，却被拦腰抱住，又反抗未遂的前车之鉴，只得乖乖安静下来。

正是阳光充足的时候，张艺兴静下心来，抬眼似乎还能看到空气里飘的小絮子。书房靠墙摆着一个小香炉，燃得是什么香张艺兴不大闻得出来，木头味儿有点重。烟的颜色很淡，袅袅斜出，配着莲花状的炉盖子，倒是不违和。

“什么时候你做得了朕的主了？”吴世勋在张艺兴身后轻笑，语气不重，张艺兴却觉得身子一紧。  
以他对吴世勋的了解而言，哪怕他笑吟吟说出这样的话，下一步都有可能甩一个巴掌过来。

心慌意乱。  
张艺兴下意识的一只手攥紧了另一只手的衣袖，和吴世勋的相处像是在试探。  
他总是在用挨打，试探吴世勋不喜欢什么，  
试探吴世勋想要做什么。

吴世勋靠在张艺兴的身上，张艺兴身上有淡淡的桂花香味。兴许是因为南苑的桂花开得太好了，甜津津的，让人忍不住想多闻几下。

张艺兴进门的时候，吴世勋正在书架上拿书。  
门开的瞬间，他闪到了书架的后面。透过书架的格子，看到了穿着水碧色衣服的张艺兴。

在他印象里，张艺兴不怎么穿颜色鲜亮的衣服。  
或许是因为以前不怎么在意，又或许因为自己对白色衣服太过偏执。  
作为南方人，张艺兴的皮肤本来就是白净的，现在更是大门不出，添了些阴沉的瓷白。门开的时候，张艺兴身上还带着些外面的阳光，洒在身上，衣服被开门时的那阵风吹得一摆一摆的，虚虚实实，引人遐想。

现下吴世勋抱着张艺兴，两个人都笼在光下，周身晒得暖洋洋的，吴世勋闭上眼睛，睡意一下子涌上来。他松开一只环着张艺兴的手，摸到张艺兴的手之后握了上去，“朕累了，念诗来听听。”

张艺兴胡乱从书架上抽了一本诗集，封面有点旧，上面的字也有些模糊。  
张艺兴折身回来的时候，吴世勋靠在椅背上，已经阖上了眼。  
他轻轻坐在了吴世勋旁边的一个小凳上，翻开了一页，悄悄看了吴世勋一眼。  
吴世勋眼睛闭着，没有什么防备。睫毛黑而浓密，光线正好，在脸上耷拉下一个小黑影。  
靠着的姿势正好露出细长的脖子，如果自己身上带着一把匕首的话……  
张艺兴把目光从吴世勋身上移开，落在桌子上，看到了一把挑香用的钎子…  
“快点儿。”吴世勋的声音传来的时候，张艺兴身子轻微震了震，把自己荒唐的想法感觉抛开。

低头才发现自己翻到的这一页是，北朝的诗：

男儿欲作健，结伴不需多。  
鹞子经天飞，群雀两向波。

放马大泽中，草好马著膘。  
牌子铁裲裆，冱鉾鸐尾条。

前行看后行，齐著铁裲裆。  
前头看后头，齐著铁冱鉾。

男儿可怜虫，出门怀死忧。  
尸丧狭谷中，白骨无人收。

张艺兴看了眼吴世勋，把诗集合上，轻轻放在桌上，坐直了身子，“给陛下念一首我熟悉的诗吧。”  
吴世勋没有回应，但是也没有阻止。  
张艺兴偏着头想了想，手指敲着自己的腿，

“忆梅下西洲，折梅寄江北。  
单衫杏子红，双鬓鸦雏色。  
西洲在何处？两桨桥头渡。  
日暮伯劳飞，风吹乌臼树。  
树下即门前，门中露翠钿。  
开门郎不至，出门采红莲。  
采莲南塘秋，莲花过人头。  
低头弄莲子，莲子清如水。  
置莲怀袖中，莲心彻底红。  
忆郎郎不至，仰首望飞鸿。  
鸿飞满西洲，望郎上青楼。  
楼高望不见，尽日栏杆头。  
栏杆十二曲，垂手明如玉。  
卷帘天自高，海水摇空绿。  
海水梦悠悠，君愁我亦愁。  
南风知我意，吹梦到西洲。”

张艺兴的语气很轻，诵得也很慢，等声音停下来之后，房子里一下安静的过了头。  
只能听到彼此的呼吸声，张艺兴也像是沉浸在这首《西洲曲》里，眼前尽是无边的莲叶。

“忆郎郎不至，”张艺兴听到吴世勋噗嗤笑了出来，手指勾着自己的头发丝把玩，“君愁我亦愁… 听来好生缱绻。”  
张艺兴脸烧的厉害，也有些后悔自作主张，念了首这样的诗给吴世勋听。  
吴世勋的手放开了张艺兴的头发，“这诗应该有曲吧。”  
张艺兴在袖子下握紧了自己的双手，点了点头。  
只见吴世勋突然起身，拿起那支钎子，走到香炉跟前，“会弹琴么？你应该会的吧？下次唱给我听。”

赵筠自从张艺兴进去之后，就没再打扰过吴世勋。他不知道一个下午里头发生了什么，直到暮色四合，快到了传晚膳的时候，又重新焦虑了起来。

天色在这个季节，暗下去总是只要一瞬。  
还不等你抓住将落未落的夕阳，它就眨眼间消失不见了。  
赵筠原本想支了阿全进去，又怕吴世勋在兴头上，正在门口打转的时候，听到书房的门吱呀一声，被打开了。  
抬头只见张艺兴站在门口，冲他笑了笑，“麻烦赵大人差人送我回去。”  
赵筠应了一声，原本只有张艺兴自己。  
突然看到吴世勋出现在张艺兴身后，没有跟张艺兴说话，倒是对着自己，“准备一下，我去皇后宫里。”

张艺兴下台阶的时候，目不斜视的。  
只是刚走下最后一级，赵筠看到吴世勋把原本握在手里的铜钎子，咣当一声扔在了地上。  
他没有回头，也没有看到张艺兴在听到那声响时，身子轻微颤了一下。  
直到吴世勋挥手，他才跟在张艺兴后面，送了人出去。

“娘娘，陛下的轿撵快到门口了。”小蔷跑进来的时候，皇后正端坐在镜子跟前。  
她点了点头，手想去摸头顶的珠翠，不经意触到自己的脸，烫的吓人。  
镜子里的人从容貌上来看，眼角没有爬上一根纹路，还是年轻的。  
只是她觉得自己的心似乎已经如同老人一般，她在宫里只有一具尊荣的壳子。  
她的丈夫不爱她。  
甚至可以将她皇后的尊严一而再，再而三的随意践踏。

“你记得嫁的不是那个人，  
而是那个位置就好了。”  
父亲的话总是在她入宫之后，在耳边久久回响。

可她不得不承认，刚入宫的自己在见过吴世勋以后，有过痴心妄想。  
太后，也是她的姑姑告诉她，“皇帝年轻，脾气不大好，要顺着。”  
她就一力的顺着他。  
太后也告诉她，“有什么委屈要多忍着，世上没有十全的事情。”  
那时她年纪小，将吴世勋看做天一般，将自己当做宫中唯一的真心人。

外头的脚步声杂乱起来，她知道大概是吴世勋进了宫门了，便起身出去。  
在殿门口见到吴世勋的时候，她的心突然咯噔了一下。  
她想起自己什么时候第一次认清现实的呢，  
大概就是那次小产之后，吴世勋隔了半个月才来自己宫里的的时候吧。

皇后要行礼，被吴世勋拦下。  
亦步亦趋跟在吴世勋后面，到了厅中。  
皇后宫里早就备好了吃食，在帝后坐定之后，有条不紊的往桌子上摆。  
吴世勋不知道该跟皇后说些什么，气氛莫名的变得十分尴尬。他这个月，一再让皇后空等，现下终于来了，情绪却复杂了起来。

他斜眼看到皇后坐的笔直，也没有要开口的意思。就是这种熟悉的感觉，吴世勋从前说不明，可越发觉得明显。  
皇后一向就是这样，不抱怨，也不表达。用一副局外人似的姿态，试图引发自己的愧疚感。  
他瞥了眼面前的热茶，手握紧了杯壁，“阿蓁。”  
皇后转了头过来，吴世勋很少叫她的名字，“陛下有什么吩咐？”  
吴世勋感受着手中的温热，“最近天渐冷了，你一直身体不好，该把屋子早点烧的暖和些，需要什么都紧着给你宫里。”  
皇后一只手在袖子里，她摸到了自己的手帕，不住的扣着上面绣着的一枝桃花。  
看了眼身边的人，她嗯了一声。

吴世勋与她第一次见到的样子相比，好像变了很多。从一个翩翩少年，忽而变成了一个阴沉的帝王。  
阿蔷叫了她一声，说陛下和娘娘可以用膳了，皇后才回过神来，先起了身。

吴世勋的玄色袍子上，暗线的纹绣在光下一闪一闪的，腰间挂着的玉佩温润洁白。  
吴世勋现在身板宽了很多，眉目却更立体了些。

皇后坐在吴世勋对面，看向自己面前的汤碗时，突然想起，自己已做了快十年皇后了吧。

张艺兴身上突然重了一下，回头看，是小庭给自己披了一件衣服，“公子，夜深了天儿更是凉的，当心身子。”  
张艺兴勾唇笑了笑，看到小庭又端过来一碗莲子粥，放在自己案头。  
他把原本在读的书放在一旁，用勺子搅了搅，“哪来的莲子？”  
小庭嘴快，“公子想要什么，哪还能没有的。”  
张艺兴低头咂了一口，“夜是深了，该睡了。”  
小庭听着，以为张艺兴是觉得吴世勋没来，所以失落。  
帮着张艺兴把案头的书和笔墨收拾好，准备退出去的时候，小声的叹了一下，“公子也别伤心，陛下今儿还不一定在皇后宫里过夜呢。”  
张艺兴把汤勺放下，睥了小庭一眼，“就你鬼灵精！好了，你也去睡吧。”

tbc.


End file.
